


she wears short skirts (i wear t-shirts)

by GucciAspirin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Retail AU, au: hot topic and hollister are the mcdonalds of mall retail, hot topic AU, like romeo and juliet except nothing like that at All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7923754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciAspirin/pseuds/GucciAspirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maki's already being forced to deal with retail hell, Nico Yazawa is just an added grievance. </p><p>(The Hot Topic AU that nobody ever asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	she wears short skirts (i wear t-shirts)

**Author's Note:**

> ~ title taken from unknown sappho poem; all mistakes mine

Working at Hot Topic isn’t as bad as Maki originally thought it would be. After all, she gets to wear relaxing clothes and the girl who’s training her - Nozomi - is nice, albeit weird.

 

Oh.

 

Weird.

 

That’s one of the bad things about working here. So many of the people who come in just seem off.

 

Speaking of - a girl with black hair and a side bun (thing? Bob - Maki isn’t quite sure what to call the hair style) walks up to the register. She’s wearing too much eyeliner, and an all black outfit that consist of too many studs. Still, she looks nice, she’s smiling at least. Maki doesn’t get that many smiles; not that she actually cares.  

 

Maki rings up tarot cards, a belt and ...furry, black angel wings.

 

“I bet you’re wondering why I need these items?” she says, with one brow arched up. Her voice is unusually deep despite the fact that she looks no older than 13.

 

“I really wasn’t.”

 

“Yohane plans to descend tonight. Would you like to be my little devil.”

 

 _Another weirdo._ “Ma’am, please I’m just trying to do my job.”

 

The girl (Yohane?) blushes, her eyes go wide. “I-I’m sorry!” she blurts before taking her bags and running away.

 

“What the hell?” Maki sweeps the counter off, watching as a few stray feathers sweep to the floor. Oddly enough, that’s only the second weirdest customer Maki’s gotten today. She looks up at the clock. One more hour and she’s done with the shift.

 

A minute later - not that Maki’s counting or anything - a short girl walks in. Probably around Maki’s age, cute, really cute; but she’s not actually looking at the merchandise. Her gaze flits to Maki, then away to behind Maki. She moves towards the back.

 

Nozomi told Maki to be aware of suspicious people in the shop, teens that like to steal, stuff like that. “Are you planning on buying anything, or are you just roaming?” Maki asks.

 

Short Stack looks at her, eyes narrowed in. She is very attractive, but she also has this bratty air about her that sets Maki on edge.

 

Both of them look to the side when Nozomi comes out of the break room. “Ah - Nicocchi,” she says, looking at Short Stack, “What did you need.”

 

“What’s up with the emo tomato?” she asks, only paying attention to Nozomi now. She doesn’t even try to mute her voice, or pretend that she isn’t talking about Maki.

 

Maki clenches her fist before calling out, “Hey -!”

 

“Be nice,” Nozomi says. She leans in so that they’re near the same height. “That’s Maki, she just started on Monday. Now what did you need? I just got off break.”

 

“I’m on mine right now,” Short Stack says, “anyways - you weren't answering your text. Eli wants to know if she should meet you here after her shift.”

 

“She gets off at eleven?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’ll meet her,” Nozomi says.

 

“Okay,” Short Stack walks off, but not before turning and winking at Maki. “Bye, Fallout girl,” she says.

 

Maki grits her teeth. “Who the hell was that?” she asks, looking after the girl as she walks off. She’s in a pink cardigan, and beige skirt. She has to work in the mall if she’s on break. Maki tries to think of all of the stores nearby. H&M maybe?

 

“That’s Nico, don’t mind her - you get used to it.”

 

“She works with Eli? Your girlfriend, right?” Maki has seen them around, and heard Nozomi talk about her. They’re cute in a gross kinda way.

 

Nozomi squints as she smiles and nods. “Mmhmm. Hollister.”

 

That explains it.

 

#

 

Maki sees Nico again a few days later while on break.

 

She’s headed to the food court when she passes Nico. Nico who is in a bathing suit in the middle of the mall with fliers in her hand. She bites her tongue and tries not to pay attention when she hears, “Hey!” Maki flinches.“My Chemical Ginger!”

 

Maki spins her head around only to find Nico staring at her. She’s got this annoyingly, cocky smile, and Maki kinda wants to slap her and kinda wants to maybe kiss her mouth? It’s a strange dichotomy.

 

“Would you like to save 10% on your next purchase from Hollister?” she says while walking over. Maki won’t look down, she won’t because then it will seem like she’s checking Nico out - so she will definitely not be doing that.

 

She looks down.

 

Nico is kind of toned;  Maki wasn’t expecting that.

 

Maki quickly looks up, and as suspected, Nico’s got this awful shit-eating grin. “I didn’t know The Baby Gap was hiring,” Maki then says smoothly.

 

Nico’s face goes bright red, and Maki has to hide the relief she feels from getting the upper hand. She walks off before Nico can say anything else.

 

#

 

If Hollister is supposed to smell like California, then Maki figures California must smell like seagull urine mixed with axe spray and crushing disappointment. Combined with the blasting music, the store is utterly nauseating, and Maki wonders when she became friendly enough with Nozomi to run errands for her. Actually, it’s more like she’s running an errand for Eli.

 

Nozomi can’t go on break, though because Maki can’t run the store alone and there are only two people on staff for the shift; go figure. So she holds the key that’s meant for Eli tight in her hand while moving through the store. It’s even darker than Hot Topic, which is saying something because the people who shop there actually _like_ the dark.

 

Maki shimmies through plain, ugly clothes with bird logos, most of it’s spring wear. Floral designs everywhere. She runs a hand through her hair, catching the silver cuffs of her ear.

 

She doesn’t fit in here. She might on a normal day, but not while actually on the clock.

 

She likes dressing for work because it’s the only time she can look different. Five fake ear cuffs (one real), black jeans, a dark grey shirt that has some old band’s logo. It’s not really her normal style, but she can’t say that she doesn’t like the alt girl look. It makes her seem more intimidating, cooler.

 

Except for when she’s in Hollister. Now she just feels weird.

 

When she finally get to the register, Eli isn’t there. But Nico is, of course.

 

Nico puts on a cutesy smile, “Hello, welcome to - oh, it’s you.” Her lips form a thin line before twitching up again, but this time into a smirk. “Taking a break from writing the My Immortal sequel?” she asks. “Or - oh! Does Maki have a crush on Nico after seeing her in her bathing suit?”

 

Red spreads across Maki’s cheeks and nose, luckily the store is too damn dark for anyone to really notice. It’s just, Maki barely knows Nico, and she’s already turning out to be one of the biggest nuisances she’s come to encounter. “What’s that saying?” Maki says, as plainly as possible,“Pick on someone your own size?”

 

Maki almost smiles at the way Nico’s face completely drops. “What do you want?”

 

“Eli.”

 

“She’s not interested.”

 

“No - I,” Maki growls through her teeth and shows Nico the key. “Can you give this to her so I can get the hell out of this store. I’m starting to get a migraine.”

 

“Anything for Her Darkness.”

 

“Whatever. Just make sure she gets it.”

 

#

 

It’s late and raining and Nozomi’s already gone. Maki just closed alone for the first time and it was only mildly nerve wracking. Most of the job was cleaning up the shop and counting money, though. She sends Nozomi a quick texts telling her it went well, and then prepares to leave.

 

And in leaving she sees Nico waiting outside under the roof by the entrance to the mall. She looks cold, distant - her arms and legs crossed and, “Hey,” Maki says without really thinking twice.

 

Nico looks up, squints. “Oh. Hey.”

 

“How long have you been out here?”

 

Nico turns her body away and huffs. It’s cute, and Maki forgets that Nico is the bane of her existence for just a second. “30 minutes. I’m waiting for the rain to slow down so I can wait for the bus.”

 

“You didn’t bring an umbrella?”

 

“No. But you did,” she stands and smiles. It’s similar to the one she gave Maki a few days ago when she didn’t actually know it was Maki she was talking to. Maki has the sudden urge to ask how good her sales rates are. “Are you headed to the station?”

 

Maki knows where this is headed. She looks at her umbrella and contemplates. “Yes…”

 

Nico gets up and casually, as if she were going to throw something away, stands next to Maki. “So is Nico!” And she actually _nuzzles_ into Maki’s side for a second. Maki’s heart beats twice in rapid succession.

 

“Disgusting,” she murmurs. “Why the hell would I walk you to the station?”

 

“Maki can’t be so cruel as to let the amazing Nico Nii walk out all alone in the rain. I’ll get a cold.” She pouts.

 

“Stop that.”

 

“Walk me to the station.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m not leaving your side.”

 

“ _God._ You are so-” Maki stalls for a moment and thinks. Annoying, awful, irritating, gross-

 

“Adorable?”

 

_Yes._

 

Maki looks down at her, a firm scowl set in place. “Terrible.” Nico continues to look at her; almost pleading, but Maki can tell it’s a show. Still, it is raining pretty hard and the more she argues the longer it’s going to take her to get home. “But fine. Whatever, I guess I have to walk you to the station.”

 

Nico hugs her, full around the waist, and Maki indulges it a little too much. “Thank you!”

 

“Whatever,” Maki sighs. She hopes, _really hopes,_ that Nico can’t tell how red her face is. Maki decides that it’s best not to talk too much with the walk, but of course - Nico being Nico - has to talk.

 

“So, what school do you go to?”

 

“UTX - the performing arts school,” Maki states as plainly as she can.

 

Nico pauses, just for a moment, but long enough for Maki to notice. Her eyes go blank, her posture rigid. “Oh.” She shakes whatever has her bothered off. “So, what did you do? To get in I mean?”

 

Maki doesn’t want to share a lot about herself, to be honest. She doesn’t even like to talk about herself in front of people she actually likes. Still, she answers. “Piano. I play piano.”

 

Nico puffs out her cheeks and puts her hands the pockets of her cardigan. “So - why do you work at the mall?”

 

Maki swallows in. How much information is she going to have to give away to this girl? “Why do you?”

 

“Savings,” Nico says as she kicks the ground.

 

They’re nearing the station and Maki’s glad, but she’s also curious at the shift. How Nico went from happy to whatever this is. “What school do you go to?”

 

Nico looks up, her teeth catching onto her lip as she worries it. “Otonokizaka.” Maki vaguely remembers Nozomi mentioning that school - she knows it’s in her district.  Hey,” Nico says after a second, “stations ahead.”

 

Maki sees it in the distance,then feels warmth leaving her side. It’s Nico separating from her. “Thanks!” she says just before running to the station. Maki watches her go. She could have waited two minutes - it wouldn’t have taken them long to reach under the umbrella. But maybe her train was leaving soon.

 

Maki tries to not think about it.

 

#

 

Maki’s on break in the food court when she feels someone reach over her and take three of her fries. “What the - _oh_.” Nico winks and walks around to sit adjacent from her. “You’re obnoxious.”

 

“You’re - _ah_ , let’s just cut the insults today. I wanted to say thank you again.”

 

She brushes crumbs off of her shirt - a red tank top today with a sun rising. Maki’s sporting another old band shirt that she picked from Nozomi’s lineup of choices because it had the plainest design; a triangle with a line under. She wonders if Nico gets to pick what she wears, or if it’s assigned.

 

The bathing suit had to be a marketing ploy.

 

Maki stares for a second - tries to think of what to say without coming off as bitchy. And that’s when Nico eats _another_ one of her fries. “You thank me by interrupting my lunch and eating my food?” She moves her small plate of tomatoes. The fries Nico can touch, the tomato? No.

 

Nico bites the inside of her cheek. “You never answered my question the other day. About working here,” Nico clarifies. It’s like she only chooses to listen and respond to half of what Maki’s saying.

 

“If I answer will you stop eating my food?” Nico chews slowly before smiling and nodding. “Experience. I need resume experience.”

 

Nico stares at her. Maki feels like she’s being examined, judged. She hates it but she can’t say or do anything because Nico’s gaze is so strong, any movement would feel unnatural. As if tearing herself away from it.

 

Finally, Nico’s eyes drop.

 

“Did you audition for UTX?” Maki asks. She still remembers the way Nico froze - the weirdness, even today. Maki figures she could just ask Nozomi seeing as how she knows Nico well enough and would probably be able to provide an answer, but she wants to see how Nico answers.

 

“Is Maki curious about Nico?” she asks in this over the top voice. Maki can’t tell if she’s trying to be cute or sexy. It’s a mix of both.

 

“No-I,” she stops. Nico will not reduce her to a bumbling idiot. She will not. “You asked me, so I thought I’d ask back.”

 

“Oh.” Nico stands. “Well, if you don’t really want to know then I guess I don’t actually have to answer.”

 

Maki’s fingers curl and uncurl. _Ugh._ “What?” she snaps,  “Did you audition and not get in or something?”

 

Nico’s face goes blank. She tightens her fist, turns and leaves.

 

#

 

Maki refuses to go to that hell store (Hellister, she’s now calling it) and apologize because she has nothing to apologize for even though Nozomi occasionally mentions that maybe she should go.

 

(She figures Nico and Nozomi must be pretty close; wonders how much Nozomi knows about the situation.)

 

But if Nico’s upset by one, little question; let her be upset.

 

She’s already annoyed as it is, and on top of everything there is this jackass of a customer who won’t stop complaining.

 

“Yeah,” he says and sniffs in; he’s got a thin, wispy, pathetic excuse for a mustache. It looks like pubic hair has been glued to his face. “I just don’t see how you can’t have the deluxe AFI concert hall tracks. I was told it would be at this store.”

 

“They’re sold out,” Maki says for the tenth time.

 

He places his hands on his hips. “Well, why don’t I just ask the manager about that.”

 

“If she says they’re sold out then they’re sold out, jeez; don’t you have anything better to do than harass people?” Maki jerks her head up. She recognizes the voice but is still surprised to see Nico.

 

“And just who are you?” he spits out.

 

“Get out,” Nico states. It’s intimidating even though she's tiny - not that the guy in front of them is big. He looks like he might fight back, but then Nico arches her brow and he leaves.

 

Once he’s gone, Maki gets a full look at Nico. “What was that all about?”

 

“You’ll get retail stare down soon enough,” she says, then waves her hand like it really doesn’t matter. “Anyways, when do you get off?” she asks.

 

“Why do you want to know?” Nico gives her a look similar to the one she was giving that guy, so Maki begrudgingly says, “30 minutes.”

 

Nico walks away towards the back door, comes back five minutes later. “You’re off the clock now. Can we talk?”

 

“Nozomi?” Maki calls.

 

She comes out of the back and sets herself behind the register. “You’re fine.” She winks at the both of them. “I’ll cover. It’s only 30 minutes.”

 

Maki eyes the pair suspiciously. Yeah. They know each other too well. Still, she follows Nico out.

 

Nico digs through her bag while they walk, pulls out a tupperware full of tomatoes. She looks at Maki and hands it over.

 

“What’s this for?” Maki asks. Not that she doesn’t want it, but knowing Nico - well, that’s the thing. She doesn’t really know Nico, does she?

 

“Peace offering. I’m sorry I stormed off yesterday.”

 

She doesn’t look very sorry, actually more agitated than anything, which makes Maki agitated in return. “You don’t have to do this,” Maki says. “It isn’t like I want or planned to ever be friends with you.”

 

“ _Ugh._ Just listen, okay. I’m sorry. I did apply to UTX.”

 

“And you didn’t get in?”

 

“I didn’t have,” she stops, blushes and looks down, “the finances.”  Great. Now Maki feels like a jerk. “Don’t feel bad for me,” Nico says.

 

“I don’t,” Maki says. She’s kind of lying, though. But Nico doesn’t seem to notice because her face smooths out. “What’d you audition for?”

 

Nico straightens out. “You see, one day I’m going to be the greatest idol in the universe!” It’s kind of crazy how she can just flick a switch and go from being Nico to whatever the hell this is.

 

Maki begins to walk slowly through the crowds of the mall, figuring Nico will eventually keep up and walk with her. If she’s going to be doing that in public, Maki doesn’t want to stand in one place and garner attention. “Uh huh…”

 

“What? You don’t believe me?”

 

“I never said that,” Maki states.

 

“Your tone made it sound like you didn’t believe in me.”

 

Maki opens the tupperware and eats one tomato before saying, “I really wasn’t insinuating anything.”

 

“I guess the great Nico Nii will just have to convince you!”

 

#

 

That’s how Maki becomes friends with Nico Yazawa because at a certain point when you see someone almost every other day willingly - you have to admit that you’re friends. And Nico is still annoying and obnoxious, but she’s also way more interesting than Maki could have ever imagined.

 

The thing with Nico is, Maki doesn’t know if she’s ever met someone so passionate. The way her eyes light up, her cheeks go rosy, the enthusiasm in her voice; all when she talks about the future. It’s motivating, admirable even. Maki finds that she’s jealous at times.

 

She’s slated for a medical career. It’s not bad or anything, but not something Maki would say she’s excited for. Nico notices it one day while they’re talking about college. Maki brought it up asking if that was something Nico planned on doing - to which she nodded and then asked Maki.

 

“Harvard. That’s the plan, at least. It’s why I need experience. I don’t really do clubs, but Daddy says this would be even better.” She slips her fingers from out of her hair and begins to twine them together.

 

“Oh yeah,” Nico says. Maki can hear the traces of skepticism in her voice. “The doctor thing.” Nico purses her lips and looks up at Maki, it’s one of those looks that make Maki uncomfortable but make her stay still. “You really wanna do that?”

 

Want isn’t priority. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 

Nico shrugs and they continue to walk down the malls corridor. Her hand brushes against Maki’s as she swings them. Maki wants to grab it, but; _not appropriate._

“What about piano?” Nico says. “Oh! One day Maki could compose for the great _Nico Nico Nii!”_

 

Rolling her eyes, Maki mutters a low and untrue, “Gross.” Nico doesn’t seem phased by it, and Maki realizes that at some point her insults lost effect.

 

“I’m serious. You look happier when you talk about that versus the boring doctor stuff.”

 

It must be easy for Nico. On some regard at least, or maybe Maki is just awful. Either way she finds herself muttering, “You wouldn’t understand.”

 

Nico stops. “Bullshit.”

 

“What?”

 

Nico’s lips tilt up and she shakes her head before walking again. “You’re scared, right? You’re scared, and that’s why you won’t consider it. Scared is easy to understand.”

 

“You’re scared?” Maki asks. It seems unthinkable; Nico puts on this front all the time, says these words that hold so much weight. So confident.

 

“ _Hmm…_ ” she places her hand to her chin. “Isn’t everyone?” she says it as if she were commenting on a spectator sport. To where it’s not even a question, just a fact.

 

Everyone is scared.

 

#

 

It’s two days later when Maki and Nico share a break. Nico comes to the store, Maki expects her, and Nozomi gives both of them this frustratingly coy look.

 

They’re friends, but that’s it. Even if Maki is extremely attracted to Nico and sometimes wants to hold her hands; that’s probably just a normal thing. And maybe Maki does think about Nico too much, but it _is_ a kind of new friendship. Besides, it’s not like Maki _can_ date.

 

Not that she would want to date Nico, or anything.

 

“I have an idea,” Nico says as Maki exits the store. “Truth or dare.”

 

“No.”

 

Nico stops in front of her and _pouts_ , her lip poked out and brows creased inward. “Please, Maki.” The _M_ rolls smoothly off of her lips, and Maki hates herself for looking.

 

“Why?”

 

“Weren't we just talking about scared? Practice makes perfect.” Maki doesn’t budge. “You can go first.” _Oh._

 

She thinks about it, bounces the idea back and forth in her head. “Truth or dare?” Maki asks.

 

#

 

They start this stupid little game every time they’re on break now. It’s always dumb questions and neither ever says dare, oddly enough.

 

So one day, Maki asks, “Truth or dare?” and Nico says, truth. “Why do you never say dare?”

 

Nico narrows her eyes. “You don’t either!”

 

“Hey, my question.”

 

“Fine. I’m...afraid,” she mutters, “that you’ll make me do something really stupid.” Maki really thought the reasoning would be deeper than that, but Nico’s blushing too hard for it to really be a lie.

 

“Isn’t the point of this to practice not being afraid?”

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” Maki says back, if only to surprise Nico. It works, but Maki regrets it because this _smile_ appears on Nico’s face and it can’t mean anything good.

 

“Run around the mall.”

 

Maki’s face goes blank. “What?”

 

With her fingers, Nico makes a running motion. “I’ll wait here.”

 

“Are you...serious?”

 

Nico doesn’t say anything, but takes a seat on the bench by a pretzel stand.

 

Needless to say, Maki doesn’t plan on saying dare anymore.

 

She comes back, sweating and cursing Nico. They only have five minutes left on their break now.

 

“You did it?” she asks, carefully looking Maki up and down.

 

“Truth or dare,” Maki asks breathless. She hunches over and tries to catch her breath.

 

“Truth.”

 

“Why the hell was that my dare?”

 

Nico stands up and shrugs. “I thought you’d look cute all flutered and sweaty. Turns out I was right.” And then she leaves.

 

#

 

That was flirting. Right? Like that had to be flirting.

 

It throws Maki off and makes her head spin and when she meets up with Nico again she can’t stop blushing. “Truth or dare?” Nico asks.

 

“Like I’d say dare again,” Maki says,”Truth.”

 

“Ever been kissed?”

 

Maki nearly trips. “Wh-why are you asking?” She shouldn’t have said that. It made it to obvious, whatever _it_ is. “I--no. I haven’t. Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Do you like me?” Maki asks because she has to know if this whole flirty thing is just a routine or...something else.

 

“Duh,” Nico answers. “Maki can be dense sometimes. Nico wouldn’t hang out with you so much if that wasn't the case,” she states. Maki wonders if she should have clarified like as in more than friend like because Nico’s casual answer only leaves her more confused. “Truth or dare?”

 

_“Truth.”_

 

“Do you like me?”

 

“Yes.” Maki answers, quick and easy. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth,” Nico says

 

“Why’d you start this game?”

 

Nico bites her lip and tilts her head to the side. “I wanted to know more about you. Truth or dare.”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Piano or doctor?”

 

Maki stalls. She feels guilty for a brief second, even though she’s not actually acting on anything, or doing anything against her father’s wishes. “Piano.” They walk for a few minutes, Maki trying to think about that answer. Maybe she should have lied. “Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“How much do you like me, Nico?” she feels small and insecure for asking and her stomach kind of lurches.

 

Nico keeps walking but casually grabs Maki’s hand. Maki grips back and feels heat stain her cheeks. Neither say anything about it.

 

“I want to kiss you,” Nico says.

 

Maki almost tells her to, but doesn’t. They just walk back to the store in silence, Nico never asking her question. It’s when they reach the outside, that Nico finally says, “Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” Maki says. _Impulse. Stupid impulse._

 

The left corner of Nico’s mouth twitches up and she begins to walk away. “Kiss me,” she says even though she’s already half way up the mall’s corridor. Maki looks after her, both confused and excited.

 

#

 

They aren’t on break the next time Maki sees Nico. In fact, Nico as the day off. She comes into the store casually, greets Nozomi, Honoka (the new girl), and then Maki. She must already know Honoka from school or something because they know each other's names.

 

“What are you doing here?” Maki asks, though she can’t deny the thrill of excitement she feels. She looks Nico up and down, sees her red sweater that’s too large and the leggings underneath it. It’s not Hellister.

 

“Maybe I’m shopping,” she says. “Nozomi is it okay for me to shop?”

 

“Of course, Nicocchi.” Nozomi looks over at Maki and winks.

 

“Okay, truth or dare,” Maki asks. Nozomi and Honoka both look at her curiously, but Nico ignores it.

 

“Truth.”

 

“How well do you know Nozomi.”

 

Nozomi laughs. “She’s my neighbor,” Nico says, gremousing.

 

“Are you two dating?” Honoka asks. Maki sighs and - not for the first time - wishes that Honoka had more tact.

 

“Truth or dare?” Nico asks, this time looking at Honoka.

 

“Truth?”

 

“Are we dating?”

 

Maki hates Nico and Honoka and, you know, Nozomi too because nobody should be smiling that hard in a moment like this.”I--” Maki looks down and carefully folds the tee-shirt in front of her. “ _Pass.”_

 

It’s the first pass Maki’s used. Nozomi looks away and Honoka loses interest, but Nico continues to stare at her. Then she smiles. “I guess I’ll have to ask another question later,” she says before leaving.

 

#

 

They are walking and holding hands again.

 

Maki likes holding hands with Nico. Nico who is irksome but sometimes traces the curve of her palm with her thumb. It makes Maki’s heart beat too hard against her chest.

 

“Are you ever going to kiss me?” Nico asks. “That’s my new truth,” she clarifies.

 

Maki sets her jaw straight and looks away. “Yes. Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Have you ever kissed someone.”

 

“No,” Nico says. Her hand is sweaty, but then again so is Maki’s. “Truth or--”

 

Maki cuts her off, “Truth.”

 

“Do you want to kiss me?”

 

“Yes.” Maki never really understood the term butterflies as a feeling. But now she gets it. Her stomach literally flutters, aches, tenses. “Truth or dare?” she asks, trying to hide the shake in her voice.

 

“Dare.”

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Nico leans in, her mouth curved into a simper. Maki closes her eyes, feels warm puffs of air against her mouth. She waits. It feels like forever and a second. And then there is the simple press of lips to her cheek. Nico stays there, stays impossibly close.

 

“I asked you that first.” She laughs from her throat. “Truth or dare?”her breath ghost Maki’s ear.

 

“Truth.”

 

“When are you gonna kiss me?”

 

Maki shudders, keeps her hands tight against her sides. “Soon. Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Do you actually hate My Chemical Romance?”

 

Nico laughs again, the sound so close to Maki’s ear that she can feel it bubble within her own body. “You’re stalling,” Nico says, and then, “but no. I don’t hate them. Truth or dare?”

 

“Truth.”

 

“Where are you going to kiss me?”

 

Maki pulls away and swallows. She’s not exactly used to doing things she doesn’t know how to do, or used to being bad at things. _What if she’s bad?_ Still, Nico’s looking up at her with sparkly eyes and Maki begins to lean in. Really lean in.

 

She keeps her eyes opened and watches as Nico’s slowly shut. Before she knows it, her lips are pressed against Nico’s. The kiss is short, chaste. But Maki’s entire body buzzes. “Truth or dare?” she asks.

 

Nico opens her eyes. “Dare.”

 

“Kiss me,” Maki says again.

 

“That’s a repeat.”

 

“Scared?” Maki teases.

 

Nico huffs and grabs Maki’s face. She presses them together, hard so that they’re mouths collide more than anything, but then she strokes Maki’s cheek so softly and her lips even out and: they’re kissing.

 

Maki doesn’t know if she’s the reaction or the reactor with Nico. Her lips part and Nico kisses her bottom lip, top lip then sucks on the bottom, and Maki grabs hold of Nico’s hips and they follow this pattern of light touches.

 

One of Nico’s hands comes to the back of Maki’s head and she plays with her hair. Nico’s body is flushed against Maki’s. Nico’s mouth on Maki’s.

 

Maki doesn’t know what to focus on. Her body feels hot, but a good hot - her heart thumping too fast. She pulls away, lets out a few shaky breaths. Nico kisses her again, quickly. It’s more of a smile against Maki’s mouth.

 

“Truth or dare?”

 

“Dare,” Maki says, partially distracted by the way Nico’s looking at her. It’s almost wonderous, like Maki’s just done something utterly amazing.

 

“Go out with me.”

  
Maki nods and kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry


End file.
